


maleficent.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, again with the flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‧     ❀     ‧If the flower does not bare fruit, its petals should at least have poison.





	maleficent.

Judal felt miscellaneous freely roaming the palace of Sindria without harboring the inward sense of guilt, Sinbad took those insecure feelings from him by his persuasive words, gentle touches, and smiles that made him swoon. Underneath those proclaim sunshines and rainbows━ was bile resting upon his tongue tainting him to the core, like a flower dripping of nothing but paralyzing venomー how it was addicting and Judal could not simply get enough of, nights spent naïvely cradled underneath a warm blanket of appetence, taking away all senses of thoughts to refuse his wistful smile that held not a hint of ill will but one could tell it also wasn't sincere. 

_ ❝ A flower's beauty will only last for so long. ❞ _

Judal need not know what true meaning his words entailed, or why they were whispered to him upon one faithful night, but the way they struck him down like an injured solider in the heat of battle, his face burned of shame and embarrassment for having ever come to show his face in Sindria again. He feared if he stayed just a minute longer, Sinbad and the rest would have the pleasure of seeing his prevailing iniquitous mien shatter by a single tear, swept away by his own unannounced emotions Judal hadn't the strength to defy the aching pain embracing him, his eyes of carmine glistening beneath the light. 

The pain in his heart sang a symphony of wretchedness, how it twinged with a bittersweet inflame he otherwise came to love━ just as he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i poured the rest of my inspiration into this, i made sinbad a villain i'm sorry. this was short but i couldn't find anything else to add to it, i just really haven't been in any mood to write i've been so void of energy as of late, no inspiration to write anymore y'kno ?  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


End file.
